Without You
by randomness09
Summary: A oneshot of what might happen after Carly finds out about Jax's knowledge of Michael's shooting. This what might happen if she considers taking him back.


Without You

Song: Without You from RENT

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows._

Carly knew Jax was planning something. Ever since she found out that he knew about Claudia's involvement in Michael's shooting, Jax had been living at the Metro Court.

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play._

He had purposefully kept her in the office all day. He must have some sort of reconciliation in mind. She had to admit that she missed him. Being as pregnant as she was made it hard on her to be on her own.

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you._

Jax left a note on Carly's desk. "Be home at 7. Love you." Jax knew she had to go home at some point so it was the perfect plan. There was no way to avoid it. Carly walked in promptly at 7. She didn't want to be there any longer than necessary. She didn't have the heart to reject him anymore.

When Carly opened the door, she could smell roses and pizza, her absolute two favorite smells. She knew he wasn't going to make this easy. She walked into the living room which had no furniture except for a table and two chairs in the center. The room was covered in roses. Even the chairs.

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

That's when Jax appeared. He motioned to a chair for Carly to sit. "Jax. Please don't do this. This only makes it harder. I can't stay with you. You lied to me for months. I can't forgive that, especially when it involves my children."

Jax replied, "Well, there's one problem with that. I can't live without you."

_Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves._

"Well, I guess… you're going to have to figure out a way to live without me. You have a little girl on the way. I have to go."

"Just stay. I mean I'm giving you pizza. Just stay for dinner and then I'll leave."

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

"Fine. Just for dinner. I'll have to get used to your company anyway, for our daughter's sake."

"Why won't you take me back?"

"I thought I made that abundantly clear."

"No, I mean the real reason."

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you._

"Jax. I can't trust you anymore. You kept something from me. Something big. Something about my kid. I can't forget that."

"But, I did it for your own good."

"Jax, I decide what's for my own good. You should have told me. It kills me to live without you.

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

"Well, then let me come back. I am not the same. You are who I am. You have changed me. I can't go back. And neither can you."

_The world revives_

_Colors renew_

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

"Jax. I can't argue with that. You did change me. But I can't go back to you."

"Carly, you love me. That's enough to fix anything."

_Without you._

"I still can't trust you, Jax."

"Let me prove to you that you can trust me."

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats._

"If we tried this again, if you broke my heart again, I don't think I could take it. I don't think I could ever recover from that."

"What about our little girl? Doesn't she deserve the chance to have both of her parents in the same household?"

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

"Our little girl would be in worse shape, if her mom couldn't trust her dad."

"Carly, my intentions were good. I deserve another chance. I love you too much to let you go."

_The mind churns!_

_The mind churns!_

_The heart yearns!_

_The heart yearns!_

At that moment, Carly realized something. The moments Jax had been gone were the most awful of her life. Not because of the pain or the tears. They were worst because in them, Carly had been dead. She had no emotion, no anything. She just didn't care. Without Jax, nothing mattered.

_The tears dry, without you._

_Life goes on, but I__'__m gone._

_Cause I die, without you._

"Okay. We can try again."

_Without you._

_Without you._

_Without you._


End file.
